Harry and Lily Evans
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: Harry was walking into Hogwarts after he finish off Voldemort and broke the spell that Voldemort had with Lily. Lily and Harry as couple with others too. This story on Hold for now because I am stuck to how I am it to end.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Lily Evans

Chapter 1

Harry was walking into Hogwarts after he finish off Voldemort and broke the spell that Voldemort had with Lily. Harry was free from him and he has taken his gaunt test at the ICW 4th level masteries skill in all subjects after taken his blocks off and went to Minerva and told her that he going to the Potter Manor for now. "Harry, can I talk to you," said Hermione. "Not now, later," said Harry. "I want all my stuff and get out my life all three you," said Harry. Harry uses his special spell and grabs all his stuff.

"Harry those ours stuffs" said Hermione. "You lie because they got the Potter's crest on it and I didn't give them to you Professor Dumbledore stole them from me and so did you; Amelia taken them away please," said Harry. "My pleasure," said Amelia as smirking.

The pictures are on your office desk, Amelia. Just then he left as he apparated from there and right outside the door of the Potter Manor as he walks in the door to the manor as he saw Lily standing there. "Mom, is that you" call Harry. "Yes, Harry after you defeated Voldemort you freed me and I came here hoping to see you here. Come here Harry my darling boy," said Lily.

Lily started kissing him; he didn't care as it went to passionate kiss when they stop kissing Lily asks "are you sure Harry."

"Let's go bed, Lily" said Harry

"I have been having dreams about of you in my coma" said Lily. Harry said "me too, but in my dreams."

They went to bed and started with kissing and making out until Harry wave his hand and their clothes were gone. "Harry I want you," said Lily. Lay still and Harry sums his cream and started to massage her all over and made her really Horney to the point she started to play with his member to give him a blow job. Oh, gosh Lily, oh you really know how to get me ready for you.

I am going to come in your mouth to my Lady. Oh, my Lord comes to me in my dirty mouth that it's Harry that it that taste so good. Then Harry started kissing her down her neck and down to her breast as he was sucking one played with other. He kept going as he reached to her sex area.

Then he starts using his tongue and fucking her with it. They stay this way until Harry was ready to enter her with his member and making love with her. Lily replicates and made Harry turns on his back and she started to ride him.

Harry I love you more than a son of mine if you would have me since I am single now that James is dead and I was in a coma instead said Lily. Lily if I knew I would come to you, but nobody told me said Harry.

Voldemort did it, he told no one else and put me in a cave that had a healer to keep me comfortable that all he wanted me for himself said Lily.

Harry are you here call out Andi. "Coming" said Harry. "Harry let's get dress and see Andi. I want to say hi to my old friend please" said Lily. As they got dress and went out to see Andi standing there with Teddy in her hand. "Well if I didn't know better I would think that Lily has some explaining to do my friend and I need Harry to do as well" said Andi. "First question Andi what is it please" ask Harry. "Well Dora said that she asked you to a favor because Remus was sterile and couldn't bear children so they wanted a child" said Andi.

"To ask me give them a child is that the question you wanted to know Andi" said Harry. "Yes Harry that was the question and she said she want you to raise him" said Andi. "Well I have confession to tell you my life is not my own anymore so I don't know how long I will be here it all depend on Death or chaos or fate whose call first. I am afraid I would like Andi to raise him sense she raise me part of the way, anyway" said Harry. "Mom got to go for a while, sorry I be back later" said Harry. "Harry gives us few minute of your time please" asked Lily and looked me in eyes. "I can't mom I see you later" said Harry. "Okay see you later Harry" said Lily.

"What did you see Lily in his eyes" asked Andi? "At the moment I got to see something I didn't want see. I saw fear and tumor moil" said Lily. "You're lucky you could see that Lily he usably blocks that from anyone and everyone view" said Andi. "I don't get that, I thought you were close to him Andi" said Lily.

"That the point Lily nobody close to him. Lily because he to scare to let anyone close to him. I am closes as I will be they say, but that not very close.

We start a pack so we could get closer, but he back off when he felt trap in box and he ran from me, I haven't got him to come out that box yet. He is still in that box Lily. Frighten and hidden from everyone" said Andi.

"Where did he go Andi?" Lily asked. "His favor spot I surprise you, and let you guess" said Andi. "My old spot in Hogwarts" said Lily.

"Nope the second floor in Hogwart which is Salazar Lab studying Potion his favor subject. Let me tell you what he got on the ICW gaunt test and that is his advance gaunt test Lily, because he was to bore in school in his third year. So, I took him there to see how he was in his studies to see if ready to pass. When he got his block off and charm off. He read the book like it took five or ten minute they could have thousand pages, it didn't matter. Then he thought about what he read and had down pat in a half hour. Right after his block was off then a day after he read a book it took two to five seconds. He had in his mind within the next five minutes ready for his test and he got 4th level masteries in all subjects around the world within the highest time done. They credit him with 40 subject I+ worldwide test results.

He did this in few hours I say four or five hours but they were languages and martial arts, judo, sword fighting, dueling, Alchemy, Potion, Defense, Transfigurations, Charms, ancient music magic, battle magic, Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, Spell crafting, and Healing, many more that I could name. Oh and he had some book that was ready to be published if he wanted to be published them" said Andi.

That is foreign language and speaking to animal multi-animagi you name it even the founder's information he could write book if want he just run from everybody because of what Albus has done to him Lily. He is one scare young man that does not let anyone around him. He been to the past Lily to Merlin his father he couldn't help him. So what do you want to do, but I want to know how you got back dear asked Andi.

"Voldemort put me in a cave in a coma for himself soon as Harry got rid him, he broke the spell I came back. But did you know he wonderful in bed" said Lily. "I know that part because he let walk him through that, but once, than he got scare said Andi.

"Andi let go find him" said Lily.

Lily you go and find him because I think he ran because of me said Andi.

"Andi he ran because he in love with you and scare his fear was that you would not accept him dear. That what I saw so are you going to come or is his fear going to come true" said Lily.

"No his fear is not going come true" said Andi. "Beside Merlin has a contract on you and him I couldn't get him stop and let love decide so let's go please we need to get it done so Merlin can get his son ready for next task I can't tell you that is sorry" said Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Lily Evans

Chapter 2

So, they went to where Harry was at in the castle. "Harry don't run because I read your feeling and Andi has something to say so don't run please your dad need you to work out your feeling that with others, things so the next task can go through dear okay. We need talk later about it" said Lily. "Harry if your feelings are like mine I love you, but you keep running from me why said Andi.

"I am scare that you think I am too young for you. I fell in love you in my third year I was willing to age and get married right then as I figure a way out. How to get rid of Voldemort sooner, but my fear got best me and I stay away from you which I shouldn't of I should told you right then and that I am sorry Andi" said Harry.

"I wished you did you could of age Harry, because I would age you and we could work it out together and to get you're your mom back sooner" said Andi.

"Well I didn't know about mom, but that would have been nice to have her back sooner" said Hadrian. Can I kiss you Andi? "Come here Harry" said Andi.

As they kiss each other very passionately. "Oh I think you two need some time with me," said Lily. "Not now Lily Harry figure something out didn't you" said Andi.

"How did you know Andi" asked Harry? "I can read what you been putting together after you do potion Harry. Can I see the potion? Lily hold Teddy please" asked Andi. Harry why didn't you tell me before. ""You know how private I am Andi" said Hadrian. "Harry that potion is for a cancer dear isn't it" said Andi. "Yes it is" said Harry. "How long do you have Harry?" Andi asked. "I don't want to say please. This potion will dissolve it and it will be gone for good I was hoping to have done before you found me Andi" said Harry. "Harry look at me" said Andi. "I can't I sorry please take my word for it" said Hadrian.

Lily you know how conjure a cot right now asked Andi. "Yes" said Lily. "I will, I need you to hold me please" asked Andi as started crying.

When the potion was done Harry drink it and lay down on his bed. He went to sleep for a little while to let the potion do it's the job. Poppy came and scan and found he was cure all the way, but decide to wait for him to wake up to tell him what she found out with it.

It won't hurt nothing, but he will still need a cane like he and she thought because it left a little rig on the bone of the right hip. When Harry woke up he felt what they thought would happen which left that he need a cane, there was one by his bed.

"Andi are you here" asked Hadrian. "Yes, are ready to look me in the eye and tell what happen please" ask Andi. "Let's walk please I feel better to walk and mom come with us you need to know to. Poppy can you watch Teddy please" ask Harry. "Sure Harry I be happy to. Harry don't leave anything out they need to know" said Poppy. "I will do my best Poppy" said Harry. "That all we can asked Harry" said Poppy.

So, Harry started to tell them. Let start at the time when I started at school I know mom that you had no control over things. But I hate the Headmaster and Potion master because abuse in every which it could happen. Enough said in that point of my life anyway I went my first year with let say jealous spiteful children. That want what I had and I was ready to give it to them.

Because I didn't even know I had money at that time anyway right before I left I was looking at the library. That was for I knew I was lord Hogwarts and she let me in that library to look for some books to read. She let me take six books and she told me take them because I could study. That area so I did I came out with a spells that sent me to founder's time.

Don't know how but I did and I learn so much they couldn't figure out how much but I did in very little time it was almost time to start my second. But I didn't come back until of the end that year and I stay with them I told Merlin.

What they were doing to me he finally told he was my father so we talk and I started to work my feeling out. But he told me to go back and go to my third year. If I was bore I was told to the test out because those children that can't grow up but he ask me to start to write books and stay I couldn't not be there unless I was in the founders library. So I did and I made it to Halloween couldn't take any long and wrote letter to Minerva and went to Gringotts got inheritance and Blocks with charm offs gave the books back then went to Andi and asked her to take me to ICW in couples days and started reading books.

The time I went back was the point I where it was mistake because Albus told me that I told was to marry Hermione and Ginny because he my Guardian. I said that you're lying because Andi is still alive and she my godmother so she my guardian and you are up for line thief with the bank and Amelia.

Harry continue to tell them. He try to use that killing curse on me but it bounce back at kill him and he is dead from his own wand I didn't have wand out Snape try the same thing and it did the same thing it bounce and rebound back to them.

Hermione going to leave when I bound her and Ginny was going to do same I bound her then I call Amelia to Dumbledore office. Right then and there. She ask what the girl said I kill them but I use my favor spell which is a true spell of my own making. And bound with to tell true then Amelia asked them again what happen they said the Dumbledore fire a killing curse to Harry and it rebound at them the same with Snape. Amelia been wonder how I beat the killing curse to this day still. I told Amelia what those girls have done to me and they have done line thief as well she turn them over to Ragnok.

"Now the part that you really want to know will need to wait for another day, but you got a big chunk out my life the bad part which is still hidden and bury" said Harry. "Harry why keep bury" asked he mom. "It bury mom I am sorry it going to take lot to pull it out. I am going home to be by myself" said Harry.

"Andi what happen to him that he bury it" ask Lily.

"Lily he been rape and abuse, he been use as whore sold out to other people for sex. That is as far as he would let me help. I know there are more because he said it not the worst then that I think there are glass and metal on his back with the word freak burn in his back like a cattle get branded. He won't let anyone see it he has his own glamour on it Lily. It is the strongest glamour to dear" said Andi. "Harry are you here" call out Amelia. "Harry I need to talk to you it is important. Lily did you return" ask Amelia.

"That is not the problem right now. Harry this is your mom answer me.

Andi is there another place when he refer to manor asked his mom, yes there is another, but I or Amelia can't get in there, you might but we can't, said Andi, which one please" said Lily. "Merlin and Rowena Manor said Andi. "He got in to those did he" said Lily. "Yes Lily he did to be alone dear" said Andi. "Harry I need you this minute said Lily.

"What mother I was trying to sleep and work on a way to tell what you want to know is that okay with you. I wasn't trying to get you mad I was trying to work that last part out that is hard to come out is it so much to ask to give people time to figure a way to bring it out. I know it need to come out because dad told me, he did say it was to you so I am working on it okay now I need to rest please" said Harry. As he walk back in his bedroom and went to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Lily Evans

Chapter 3

Oh my, I thought he was trying to hurt himself said Lily. He can't do that at all dear I know that for sure said Andi. Why not Andi said Amelia.

"His Power is to high Amelia. Ok you want to know why the killing curse bounces off of him. Let me asked you question. What level of power does it take before the shield charm starts to really make all spells start bounce off the person and I mean all spells Amelia" asked Andi? "Blood Mage starts it but you need to be a Soul Mage to complete it. Why do you asked Andi" said Amelia.

"You answer your own question dear but I will say he higher I can't tell you how high though I have a pack with him so you have to ask him how high he is my dear, but he is above Soul what measure I will not say sorry" said Andi. But you wonder why the Killing Curse bounce off him twice you answer your own question.

"There is nothing can kill him sorry ladies. Andi he follow his dad footsteps and if you marry him for that line you won't die either I thought I tell you. Go see him, he need you. I go get Teddy take care of him for you dear" said Lily. "Thank you Lily" said Andi. Harry can I be with you please. "Sure if you like to" said Harry.

So Andi went to undress and laid beside him they started to kiss. "Thank you I been hurting really bad I don't know how to get it out for mom" said Harry.

"Why does it have to be for your mom Harry" asked Andi. "It what dad said see I had it all out with him, but this part. He thought it would be better if I talk to mom, but I couldn't talk it out because it hurt too much. I try with you, but it was to bury to far it hurt worse than what I remember so I need to get it out the worst and that is what was bury. See the carving wasn't that bad and the glass and metal is not that bad either that you two was talking about. I surprise I been able have sex and not hurt me, that one part and the other really scare the shite of me to say it Andi. If I don't get help soon I will have health problem it so embarrassing" said Harry as he cried on her shoulder and fell asleep.

She did let him cry on her shoulder while holding him wonder how he held on all this by himself for this length of time and try to keep his whole life.

When Andi woke up Harry was still asleep so she told Harry she need to check on Teddy so he let go of her and she got dress and she walk out the room and saw the two talking.

"How Harry doing", they asked together. As Andi walk out where they were sitting.

"Not good. Excuse us Amelia please as they walk to check on Teddy. He not doing well really and I got some out of him. Merlin want you to get that deep part out because he thought you feel closer to him then he would, but Merlin didn't know that you were in coma and not you with Harry. So this is going to be hard, but we need some potion for his member it been clamp bad I scan it last night. He is embarrass over it and he heard us talking about his back and confirmed that is what happened so we need go to get glass and metal out, along burn marked they also put stuff in his rectal area. He got a lot of healing that need to be done Lily. Now we got somethings out of him but I am afraid there more because he said that it's not the worst" said Andi.

"What can worst then that dear" asked Lily. "I don't know, but I'm scare to fine out dear. How Teddy doing" asked Andi. "He was a little fussily because his mom, but I rub his back and he went back to sleep" said Lily. "I was hoping to have Harry, but Albus got in the way" said Andi. "I know Andi, but we got him now dear. Excuse me Andi but he having nightmare do you want to go him Andi" asked Lily. "I do it Lily" said Andi. As Andi did walk in the room to Harry to see how he was doing.

"Harry wake up dear you having a nightmare are you okay sweetheart" asked Andi. "I fine I need to get up and tell my mom what she need to know to start the healing processes then start brewing the potion for to heal me I guess" said Harry. "Harry come with me please. Amelia want ask you about something and you need to answer her and stop avoiding her question please" said Andi. "Okay I guess I been doing that so let's go after I get dress and come out and see Amelia" said Harry.

Soon as Hadrian got dress as his calls himself, and his mom call him Harry.

"You been waiting for me Amelia I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. I just been doing what my father wanted me do. So what can I do for you Amelia?" Harry said. "For one do you know if Draco help you with getting you free from the Malfoy Manor? Amelia asked.

"I didn't do the hunt Amelia I had the Goblin to do it. Some of your Auror help if you remember I was in hiding working some spells to get rid of Voldemort.

I didn't get it in time those spells I was in Rowena chamber with her portrait part of time and the other part of time I was in Potter castle working on them with founders. But all the spells I came up with I need no death eater in the castle and there was some so I couldn't do it thank to Dumbledore and his minion" said Harry.

"So, I wasn't on Hunt they did Horcruxes though they didn't hurt the artifact" said Harry. "That good that Hufflepuff cup good shape and in the Vault where it belongs" said Amelia. "So I don't know, where they were but they were part of his minion so I would put in prison where they belong. Anything else" ask Harry. "Yes this personal though, Harry" said Amelia.

"Susan said she was rope in to the minion she didn't take mark, but she would like talk to you though" said Amelia. "Why she said enough to me in the third year Amelia. What I heard in the third year was enough. I'm sorry I won't work the contract and that funny because Ragnok didn't tell me when I got the second part of my inheritance of only one contract that was from my father. So Mom did dad or Sirius do a contract" ask Harry. "Yes, Sirius with Amelia not Susan so it shouldn't switch at all" said Lily. "Did Susan thought it was her, Amelia" asked Harry? "No, I did Harry, I thought it would switch because of age said Amelia.

"No Amelia Sirius put specifically put you dear because he knew Harry personality and he would want someone older" said Lily.

Harry said the funny part is I did like my age until they show there true color started showing and how immature they were now Susan was not that way until she got in the wrong crowd. I gave her five chances before I walk out of school for good. I just didn't listen to what she said and walk off because she was saying what Hannah word for word so I just walk off and didn't pay attention. Then I went to Minerva room and we talk like we did always about spells and conjuring different things. The second was at the dinner time the same day she call my somethings there I ignore it and finish my meal and walk off didn't do nothing.

Third was following day when she show up and try to hit with a spell I won't say what spell was I won't get her in trouble. She was mad at this because Hannah was pushing buttons as it, bounce off me and hit her. It hurt her really bad to point Hannah stop pushing for a while because she notice that spell doesn't hurt me.

That Amelia was when I was Soul Mage and seen Voldemort is gone.

I will tell you how high I am, but you will have to sit down because I am above my dad just let you know right now I could cast a spell right now and go to an different realty with no problem all. All I have to do is just calculated the numbers and do that spells that it. That I need to do. I am at the Highest you can get thanks to Albus and his minion.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Lily Evans

Chapter 4

I am sorry but Susan fit in there even though she didn't take the mark. I will be pleasant with her, talk to her and be nice but I won't marry her Amelia.

"Harry can I talk to you alone please" asked Amelia. "Sure we can talk not a problem" said Harry. As Harry walk with his cane went his office. "What Amelia" asked Harry? "What was the spell she use on you" asked Amelia? "Asked her please because it was boarder line of dark art I didn't think she learn that spell so you have get to healer specialist in mind healer I bet Andi would or even Lily can help you Amelia if you like" said Harry. "Harry old are you" asked Amelia.

"Well to give you a clue I need to get my act together because my next task need to be done in about three months so with this it will put as twenty-four dear and in three months I will be twenty-five and my father will be here at that time how that if your contract said twenty-five then we will need to get together with Andi and me and get know each other Amelia. That when I marry her to" said Harry.

"So you got your dad line who your dad Harry can I ask please" said Amelia, "you will find out when I get marry unless you asked Lily who my father is it up to her tell Amelia not I" said Harry.

"Then I asked her" said Amelia. "Amelia I am for coming to a lot stuff but when I feel it should be someone else to say because it there first husband and my father then she should have the right to say not me" said Harry. "I think you're right if I had I secret like that and Susan was ask that question I would hope she would come to me and ask if she could tell or send them to me like you're doing" said Amelia.

"I always believe to keep every secret that people tells me no matter who that's person is that why I won't tell what spell or what she did wrong that her to tell you not mine. I believe in honest is best the measure and no cut down Amelia. So I am sorry can't tell you. You would get it from her if she doesn't tell you then work on your relationship with her and get closer to her that all I can tell you. Now I got somethings that I need to tell my mom that going to be hard so excuse me I have a job to do" said Harry.

"Can I hear please I never got to hear what happen to you" said Amelia? "Sure you need to know why not, thank you for asking" said Harry.

Harry went to his mom so he could talked to her. Mom I don't know what Andi told you, but we will need to a full examine on me; the problem that will need to be workout. I will need to make Potions to help heal me. For several areas like my member was clamped more than once let's just say that James was big part of it. It started when I was eighteen months on the clamping and went on going until I was able to get out of the house.

I was able to put shield up sometimes when they didn't notice at the times. When they did, they… excuse me, I will be right back, as walk off to get a drink of mead then he came back.

When they did they would tie me up around the pole down stairs in the Dursley's basement and strip me beat me with stead belt to open up my back where I would start bleeding so they could break a sheet glass and shoot metal pieces in my back then they would branded me with the words fucking freak on my back and they would just throw in cupboard under the stairs.

I never even show my feeling I didn't cry or scream or anything I just went sleep and let my body heal what it could but I did put glamour on it so they couldn't see it or make worst. I had to weed the garden without clothes on they made sure to have wards up so neighbors wouldn't see me do this when I was around four year old.

Then they even put things in my rectal area and there was time that they whip me to point I had to get muggle stitches. But worst of punishment was when they put a rope around the car hitch and around my hand and drove off dragging me for about 20 mile I think I was in St. Mungo's because someone found me and then Albus took back this would happen about four times they did this to me. Then they start to sell me to other people as their whore. Even have Orji at their home with wizard or muggles it didn't matter at the time. Did you want detail mom asked Harry.

"No Harry you gave me enough of things you can go lay down for while go ahead?" Lily said. "Lily why did he need to do this" ask Amelia. "He need to clear his past for his dad is all Amelia, why you ask;" said Lily. "I am just curious is all Lily. Who his dad because I always was I told James" asked Amelia. "No James adopted him, but Merlin is his dad why Amelia" said Lily. "He kept saying to ask you that it was up to you" said Amelia.

"Well he right on that part don't you think because he is my husband. Harry father so I thought he would tell you. Harry has this high respect for people that he won't give anyone secret out without asking that person that just him. I for one am very proud to call him my son for that type of respect" said Lily.

"What Harry next task that he keep talking about Lily" ask Amelia. "Oh that is something I can't say it might come earlier than three month who knowns if he keeps going. I believe he got all the trauma's stuff out now he need the healing and double checking on healing. If we get that part done we just need to contact my husband and have someone contact the Queen to meet the school after Harry goes under the office with Minerva and get it to build school itself and clean itself up is all. Harry how do you feel sweetheart" asked Lily. "Better thank you for asking. I need to go the school for minute do you want to come mom" asked Harry. "No not yet dear" said Lily. "Andi do you want to come" asked Harry. No, not yet sweetheart" said Andi. "Okay I will go be back soon as I can" said Harry.

When he got to the school saw Minerva courtyard standing. So he walk to her ask her if they could talk. "Sure Harry what can I do for you?" Minerva said. "Walk with me please said Harry.

When they got to the office he said a password to change the steps to go down the other way. "Harry how did you know the stairs will do this area" asked Minerva. "I tell you soon I promise Minerva" said Harry. When they got down to that area he lite the green lights with his hand.

"Harry, you will need explain please" said Minerva.

"I will explain soon okay just follow my lead please" said Harry.

So when they got to the cornerstone and the other stone they stop.

"Okay, I need you to push the cornerstone at the same time as I push this stone that it will allow the school to start to clean up and rebuild itself like magic, are you ready" asked Harry. She nodded her head, he said push now as they did together and it started to do it by itself. "Now how did you know this would do it please tell me Harry" ask Minerva.

"Remember when I wasn't here my second year in school at all. I went to the founder's time period after Cindy send some books home with me and I work on a new spells that was wandless and powerful that sent me to my father time period.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Lily Evans

Chapter 5

So I been getting things ready for him to come to see me this time. He is coming Minerva when I am ready you will see him at that time, but the wards are mine and Rowena invention we work on them together that was part of my examine in there time so I came up with the cleaning wards and she came up with re-building wards but my I idea" said Harry.

Healing examine was to make sure the hospital would be able to have extra potion and double recipes so every time Snape brought his potion up and she put the potion the shelve to double to give her more than enough to keep on hand.

In the greenhouse. I made it to last until another person can rebuild the greenhouses and let stay with rich soil all the time. They didn't have Quidditch so I had charms examine was funny but she had me write series of books your subject series, charms, potion, Defense did sometime would I have to show you. There on the shelves, that is in Rowena chamber. Harry I been reading those books than because those are the books I been reading. Well what do think then? You should publish them said Minerva, I don't think so. Can get them the one you read please said Harry?

Harry what wrong asked Minerva. Nothing is I just need to get home please said Harry.

Hi Rowena. Are you about ready Harry asked Rowena yes and no said Harry? Tell dad I've got my history out now its healing time and that a lot of it Rowena okay said Harry.

I tell him said Rowena you came long ways to get all that out dear I am proud of you keep going then you be ready Harry. Thank you said Harry. Harry took his books home and put them in his room so that he would have them with him. Then he went to the lab area of Potter Manor and with his Potion Book as he started to brew the potion that he need to brew to heal him. "Harry what are you doing dear" asked his mom. "Brewing the potion that I will need for my healing the areas because the potion are my invention mom" said Harry.

"You been doing a lot of healing potion cures I been told by Andi can I see one of your books dear" said Lily.

"Here is one that you and Andi will need to know before you use the tools so you can read that book if you want mom" said Harry. "You mean you invented a tool or two to help you heal you son" asked his mother.

"Yes because I been trying to come up with new technique for the medical area to help save lives" said Harry.

"You amaze me in the things you do. You caring for these people and they hurt you. You know what son, what brought this on, can you tell me please" said Lily. "I know what brought this on, I just don't want people that are good to get hurt" said Harry.

"I can't help with money, but I can help make it where they are able to find jobs. How they are treated in the world so if a muggle-born want a job with a pure-blood than they should be able to get one. No matter what and be treat like they are no difference, same with squibs and half-blood. It's not the blood it's the magic and what they can do that make the person because the squibs can do potions and alchemy, Ancient runes, and few more things that in our world which needs to learned and teach. Where the others can bring the magic in the family it doesn't matter" said Harry.

"You know your father will really be please with you because he been wondering where your views of the world is at" said Lily.

"Here this is what he was worried that you would close the other children off-spring like the squibs and wouldn't bring the Muggle-borne in our world and that is what you are doing son I am proud of you" said Lily. "Harry", someone call from door. Mom will see who it pleases. "Sure son I am glad to for you" said Lily. "Lily I thought you were dead" saying Minerva. "No, I was in a coma in a cave until Harry got rid of Voldemort then I came home" said Lily.

"Where is he" asked Minerva? "Working on potions and can't be disturb why do you need him dear" asked Lily. "I need to ask him something that he wrote in his transfiguration book, a book of animagi" said Minerva. "Can it wait Minerva" asked Lily. "Well, it can but it got me so intrigue that I like to know where he got his information is all "asked Minerva. "Oh, hello Minerva I got that information in a library in past that book is lost to our time. The book's information is stated I put who is the original person in the back and where to find the information but it is in a rare book if you can find it that is" said Harry.

"That's what I thought so you did go to past like you said Harry" asked Minerva.

"Yes, I did Minerva I don't lie and will never lie. I will withhold information from you, but won't lie to you I have motto always tell the truth no matter if it hurt me. So you see that way I will withhold the information as long as I can but in time I will tell the whole truth and you can ask my mother" said Harry.

"Because she got the whole truth, not too long ago anyway the part that my dad didn't get I need to go back doing what I was doing sorry to leave" said Harry.

"Lily he change he has never been this way I seen him very quiet and reserve never this much talking" said Minerva. "He's coming out shell since I come home, Andi said," said Lily.

"I need a Potion Master and every time I look for one on the list they keep coming at the top of the list is Harry name I don't understand though" said Minerva. "I answer that one; here read this and you tell me why he is being at the top of the list of your entire list dear" said Lily. "No wonder it is in World record of the shortest time, the most taken subject, and the highest grade of masteries what do we have here Lily" said Minerva. "A scholar that doesn't know when to quit dear, what we have here Minerva" said Lily.

"Will he ever be a normal person Lily" asked Minerva? "No, I can tell you that my dear because he still has one more task to do for his father and that is at any time that coming up to three months so have patience" said Lily.

"But I will ask him to be your potion Master, I think he was planning but I will ask. Here he comes. Harry, Minerva needs a potion Master of the school will you do it dear" asked Lily. "Yes, if you teach History of magic mom" said Harry.

"Well, I was going to work with Poppy dear said Lily. "That's fine because I feel that the school should have a mind healer there" said Harry. "So I thought we should have that and I could help when we have sick children too" said Lily. "That's great, idea Lily. Andi is going to do Alchemy classes she was supposed to let you. When she had all her class workout" said Harry." "Harry come sit down you need to tell Minerva something instead of keeping quiet for over two years because changes in school Minerva needs to know son. I think she would be happy for these changes if she had heads up won't you dear" said Lily.

"Yes, I would, if I know about them Lily" said Minerva. "Okay, I have been thinking the past few months, it's only been three months.


End file.
